


Peace

by Veskasa



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Or the thief and his guard, Seriously that's all this is, Some peace and quiet for the guard and his thief, however you want to word it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskasa/pseuds/Veskasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nori is dragged home after a job he gets to experience something he has not had for years. A moment to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

It had been weeks since his last visit to see his brothers. Nori of Ri was never one to keep regular schedules - you can never be too predictable in this business - but the looks he was receiving from three very annoyed dwarves were downright hilarious. Or they would be if the master thief wasn't almost dead on his feet from exhaustion and just wanting a cup of his brother's best tea.  
  
Dori, unable to deny the younger such a simple comfort when he looked so haggard, set the steaming cup in front of the stair-haired dwarf before he folded his arms and fixed his disproving look on Dwalin. The larger dwarf had been the one to escort Nori back to the popular tea and bakery shop, sitting the thief in a chair before pulling up an extra and dropping right next to him. Aside from the dark circles under middle Ri brother's eyes he looked unscathed so there was only the matter of unearthing an explanation. "Well?"  
  
"Shh…" Nori didn't even look up from staring at his tea, the steam wafting from it warming his cheeks before he finally took his first sip. Dwalin was watching him, a hand at his back and his expression resigned. Dori somehow managed to look far more cross than before about being denied his explanation, but a tug at his sleeve from Ori made him look twice to the pair. Nori's eyes were vacant, probably unseeing as he struggled to keep them open. The giant next to him had started to rub his back with soothing circles, smiling kindly as he too watched the thief fight to stay conscious.  
  
"I'm not tired." Came the sudden, unconvincing defense to what Dori, Ori and Dwalin were all thinking. Dwalin just hummed his agreement at Nori's side, taking up the tea he'd been brought and enjoying some of the fresh brew. His hand came up to the younger's shoulder before he lowered his own cup, holding firmly as Nori's body started to pitch. His eyes had closed, his elbows on the table and the tea still at his lips, but he had fallen into a dead faint.  
  
"Tracked 'im down a few days ago. Didn't sleep a wink while I was with him." The half empty cup of tea was coaxed from Nori's stiff fingers and passed onto Dori. Dwalin's own mug was taken away before the table was moved back and the unconscious dwarf was scooped up into the giant's arms. The jostling seemed to stir the thief, but aside from the fluttering of his eyelids his body seemed to recognize just who was picking him up and he relaxed, his rigid form slowly going limp. Dwalin had to juggle him a bit to make sure he was comfortable as arms fell slack and legs uncurled.  
  
Taking the tea from the oldest Ri Ori couldn't hide his quiet 'aww' at the sight of his elder brother being cradled like a babe. Dwalin too was unable to avoid looking adorable with how careful he actually was. "Don't move. He's not going upstairs with those boots on." If the shop hadn't been closed for the night the scene would have been quite a strange one indeed. With Nori hoisted up in the tallest dwarf's arms Dori was able to unlace and removed the boots and socks (which _really_ needed to be washed). The bare feet were pale and it was amazing how vulnerable they looked, but as soon as he was given the okay Dwalin was heading into the back of the shop to take his thief upstairs.  
  
A proper rest in a real bed would do them both a world of good.  
  
It wasn't even until mid-afternoon the next day that Nori so much as stirred from the dreamless slumber. His head was heavy and his senses foggy, but he was surrounded by warmth and too comfortable to care. Ten minutes later he was opening his eyes and finding himself firmly trapped in the strong arms of a very naked dwarf.  
  
"Dwalin."  
  
No response, but with his head tucked under the other's chin and his head so perfectly placed on the broad chest Nori knew his guard was awake. The usual snoring not echoing about the room was hint enough. "You-" interrupted by a yawn, but the thief would not be dissuaded, "-are going t'let me roll over. I want out of these clothes."  
  
When the grip slackened it was taken as a sign of approval and Nori did exactly as he'd said. Making sure his feet went over the edge first, bare feet met the floor. Nori's eyes had been closed again and he intended to keep them that way since he was just going right back to bed.  
  
"Boots?" The layers were shed with a precision that suggested practice, but Dwalin hadn't opened his eyes to watch.  
  
"Downstairs."  
  
"Dori took them?" The hint of a smirk lingered in the tired Ri brother's tone as his fingers moved to his hair to extract his tools as he let the braids loose.  
  
"Aye." The guard stretched, his fingers seeking the bare flesh of Nori's back only to tangle in the freed strands of red hair instead. A growl of interest rumbled up from the bed and the younger tried to chase the fingers off while still pulling braids from his beard. "Just wait you oversized teddy bear. I'm not done."  
  
Wait was exactly what Dwalin did. When it came to Nori's routines he neither disturbed nor questioned them and he was rewarded when a very naked thief returned to his arms and he could card his fingers through the flowing mane of red-brown hair.  
  
"Don't pull on it you oaf." Despite the guard's best efforts to be careful Nori was still feeling every pull and rolled onto his stomach to bury his head under a pillow. Much of the silken strands were left unguarded of course and it was those that Dwalin continued to pet.  
  
Finally when the pillow was removed and only the thief's face was buried did a muffled admittance of defeat make it to the older's torn ear. "Jus' don't tangle it."  
  
Dwalin's grin could have rivaled his thief's best shark impression and he twirled a few strands between his fingers affectionately. "Wouldn't dream of it. Ye'd have my beard." The giant sat up now, his eyes trailing over the form beside him, from the red-brown strands he loved so much to the teasing of pale, scarred flesh that peeked out where the waterfall of hair parted. "More than that." Came the final threat before the room fell quiet.  
  
It was a matter of waiting a few more moments in silence, keeping still while dark eyes watched for any sign of waking from the thief before a breath was released. Dwalin was slow in his shifting, sitting more comfortably before gathering Nori's hair back up in his hands to finger comb while he simply watched his thief sleep.  
  
It was a rare peace that neither of them had ever hoped to enjoy, but they had come to accept it gratefully all the same.


End file.
